Lucy's Story
by LucyRiddle789
Summary: Lucy is an average girl, but when she turns 11 that all changes. She leaves her normal school and goes to hogwarts. With her best friend Harry she learns about her terrifing past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy Stromberg was an average girl of age ten. By her friends she was known as Stromz or Stromies. She had an obsession, Harry Potter. She never once found it odd that her neighbors name was Harry Potter that he stayed with his aunt, uncle, and cousin all with the same names as in the book or that the reason he stayed there was because his parents died. It all seemed to be a coincidence to Lucy. Even the fact that he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She lived a happy life on Number five privet drive. Her friend harry next door. She when to school at Gwynedd Mercy Acadamy with harry and his cousin Dudley who had a giant crush on her. Harry liked Lucy to tell him about the Harry Potter series and found it very interesting but one day when Lucy let harry borrow the first one the Durslys saw it and went crazy. They locked Lucy out of the house and though the book into the road. But our story begins one a normal day at GMA and the 4th grade is out at recesses.

"Hey Kelly" Lucy yelled as she ran up to the playground.

"Oh hey, wasn't that test so hard." She said.

"Yeah" replied Lucy. At that moment there was some commotion from the basketball court. "Please tell me that harry is not involved in whatever is going on down there."

"Wish I could Lucy, but it's Dudley and his friends again" sighed Kelly

Lucy turned and marched down to the basketball court and pushed her way though the side of the circle and shouted. "Dudley back off and leave harry alone."

"Awwww Potter" said Alex " have your girlfriend fighten your battles now."

Shut up Alex He's not her boyfriend…is he Lucy?" asked Dudley

"No" replied Lucy " just leave him alone"

"Fine Stromz but only if you go out with me." Said Dudley

"You must be insane Dudley I wouldn't go out with you Dudykins if you were the last boy in the world." Lucy replied

"Then potter gets a punch in the face."

"Fine Friday night 8o'clock movies" sighed Lucy

"Good one Big- D" Said Alex with a grin "Hey Stromz d'ya think you could get loftus to go with me."

"You'd have to ask her but I'd really don't think so."

"Oh Stromies ill go so you don't have to be alone" said Kelly with a grimace.

"Thanks I O U" replied Lucy

Lucy, Kelly, and Harry walked up to the field. Lucy turned to harry and said "why don't you just stay away from them."

"Well that's easy to say when no one ever picks on you." Said harry with a smile

"Hey no one might pick on me but now I have to go to the movies with the most disgusting boy in the world."

"My aunt will never let her Dudykins go out with someone." Said harry in a high pitched voice.

"But harry its Lucy you know petunia will let him go out with her. You know she likes her." Said Kelly. She was right petunia loves lucy.

"Well at least its only one night and Kelly will be with me. And Kelly I'm really sorry about that."

"Oh stromies its fine we can make fun of them the whole time. But if alex tries to kiss me I will bitch slap him."

All three of them burst into laughter.

Ring Ring Ring

"It's time to go to 5th period. Do you think you could not get beat up for the rest of the afternoon."

"Haha very funny" replied Harry

That afternoon Harry and Lucy went to the park in their neighborhood. Caroline couldn't come because she had a lot of homework. They hung out at the picnic table in the center of a ring of trees.

"So do you want to sneak out of the house next time you aunt and uncle are out of the house." Lucy asked as she walked on a log that she was using as a balance beam. She is a Level 7 gymnast.

"Sure we can go somewhere other than this park" He said grinning. "Oh no look who it is."

Lucy turned to see Dudley and his gang walking though the field toward them.

"Aih Stromz your mom told me to come and tell you to go home" Dudley yelled

"Why would that be." Lucy joked putting her finger under her chin like she was thinking in a sarcastic way. "Oh would that be so that you and your friends can pound Harry's face in."

"No Lu it's because you have gymnastics and she wants you home now." Dudley said with a slight smirk. "But that's a good idea too."

"Oh shut up Dudley. Ai potter you want to come with me."

"You know my aunt and uncle won't let me."

"Fine sourpuss"

"The next day was sadly Friday and Lucy and Kelly had a date with Dudley and Alex that night."

"We could just not go" suggested Kelly

"Yeah but you don't have Dudley as a neighbor he'll probably come and get me to go and have his mom drive us. And please don't leave me alone with him. He'll probably snog me. That would be horrible."

"Oh Lu not even he is that disgusting. We are in 4th grade you know that right."

"I don't know sometimes I feel older like ive been this age before and that this has all happened before. You know?"

"Don't start on that again. Where's Harry when I need him to talk some sense into you."

"He's at the library but I don't know the last time I have actually saw him studying." Said Lucy

"Lu it's obvious, isn't it ,he hiding from Dudley he'd never go into there."

"Hahahaha nice one."

"Hey lu do you ever wish Hogwarts was real?" asked Kelly changing the subject.

"Of course you know that if it was real we'd be going there next year. If were witches.

Yeah I know I've been thinking about that. But you know we'd be mudbloods." Kelly said and made a face.

"Shhh don't talk that way."

Both girls began to laugh.

Than lucy said, "Hey what house do you think we'd be in."

"I don't know but I hope not Hufflepuff."

"Yeah what the hell is a Hufflepuff" Lucy laughed.

"You know I'm not that sure." said Kelly

"So last night I was talking to Dudley and he's like you and your friend now to wear something tight. So I think we should wear really oversized sweat shirts and sweat pant."

"Definitely and we should get ready together."

"Ok you can come to my house." Said Lucy

"Yeah. Can u believe that we only have three weeks till the end of school." Asked Kelly

"And like two months till my birthday july 16!" said Lucy

"What u doing for it"

"Probably just having you and harry over

"Sounds fun."

Ring ring ring

"Bye Kelly see you tonight come over at like 6 ok" said Lucy

"Yeah I"ll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Date

"How do I look" Kate asked Kelly as she came out of the bathroom in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants with a messy bun.

"Like you really don't care." She replied but she had on jeans and a pretty shirt on with her hair straitened and perfect

"Wow what's with you." Lucy said looking her up and down.

"Alex isn't my neighbor. I don't want to hurt his feelings." She said trying to defend herself.

"You like him don't you."

"No its just"

"Kelly come on I have known you since pre- school I can tell."

"Is it really that obvious" she asked frowning

"No don't worry. I think I'm the only one who knows."

"Oh good" said Kelly exhaling

Tit tit tat

"What's that" Kelly asked

"Oh it's just harry." she walked over to the window and opened it.

"What is Potter."

"Just letting you guys know Dudley and Alex are coming just saw them leave with a whole pack of mints."

"Oh God" said Lucy shaking her head.

Knock knock knock

"That would be them" said Lucy as she saw Kelly take a last look in the mirror and lucy rolled her eyes. "Bye potter."

"Bye Lu, Kelly good luck"

Kelly and Lucy headed down stairs and found Alex and Dudley in the doorway

"Wow Kelly you look great." Said alex with a grin

"Thanks" said Kelly blushing and they walked out the door.

"Lucy you look uhh"

"Shut it Dudley let go" she said as walked out the door closely followed by Dudley. To see Alex and Kelly holding hands.

Oh god Lucy thought why hadn't I seen this coming. Just then Dudley reached out to grab Lucy's hand and she swiped her hand away. And went to get in petunia car.

"Hello Lucy" petunia said turning in her seat to face Lucy.

Then Kelly got in the middle and Alex next to her Dudley had to sit up front. When they got to the movie theater Kelly and Alex were still holding hands and giggling. Mrs. Dursly handed Dudley some money to buy candy and tickets and insisted she pay. They got out of the car and headed over to the ticket booth. We bought 4 tickets and went inside and bought some popcorn and coke one for each couple. As they did this Lucy whispered under her breath I'm not having anything that Dudley touched. But no one seemed to hear her because Kelly and Alex were laughing even harder and Dudley was trying to count the money out for the clerk. So soon they headed to the theater Lucy sat on one end then Dudley then Kelly then Alex. About half way through the movie Alex put his arm around Kelly. About 5 minutes later Dudley attempted the same thing. But Lucy shrugged him off. A little later he went for her hand.

And she whispered "don't touch me."

But he wouldn't stop on the 4th attempted to put his arm around her. She felt a surge of rage and jumped out of her seat and screamed

"Don't touch me"

At the same time the popcorn in Dudley's lap exploded in his face and so did the soda in the seat next to him. In his face Lucy ran to the bathroom not sure what happened. She thought it was magic but that's not possible or is it. She was closely followed by Kelly. When they reached the bathroom. Kelly turned to Lucy and yelled shaking with excitement.

"You just did magic."

"But that's not possible." Lucy said looking the mirror.

"Lucy that was defiantly magic."

"No when I got up I must have knocked it over."

"Lucy it went straight up."

"Oh god I just felt angry then it exploded" Lucy said shaking her head

"Lucy it was magic" said Kelly putting her hand on lucy's shoulder.

"Ok ok But lets not tell anyone ok"

"Why"

"I don't know I just don't want to talk about it" said Lucy.

"Fine but if you get a letter to Hogwarts you'll tell me right."

"Of course I will" Said Lucy nodding but on the inside she knew that if she got a letter and Kelly didn't she couldn't tell her.

"Well um maybe we should go back to our dates. You seem to be having a pretty go time." Said Lucy smiling.

"I have Alex is actually a sweet guy. And he gave me this bracelet look." She held out her arm to show Lucy a little silver charm bracelet. "He said it's his moms but she said he could give it to someone. So he gave it to me."

"That is really sweet. But we really should go." Said Lucy heading to the door.

When they went to the lobby they saw Alex and Dudley waiting for them they said that the movie was over and that Mrs. Dursley was coming to pick them up.

"I'm really sorry that I spilled your stuff one you." Lucy said with the straightest face she could muster.

"Don't worry about it." Dudley said and tried to give Lucy a hug.

She thought about resisting but then gave him a hug back.

"Awww that's so cute." Kelly said as she looked in the window of the claw machine.

"I'll win it for you." Alex said and he took out a euro and put it in the machine.

"Really you can do that" Kelly said looking impressed.

"Sometimes I'll try." Said Alex

On his first try he won the monkey that she wanted and gave it to her.

"Oh My God. That's awesome thanks."

"It's no problem." He said putting his arm around her.

"Lucy, you like stuffed animals right?" Asked Dudley

"Yeah but you don't have to try and win me one." She said but her mind was wondering

"No its fine what one do you like." Said Dudley

"The one right there that's an elephant but looks like a sock monkey."

"K Lu I'll win it for you" he said trying to look cool.

Dudley tried about three times but couldn't do it, he really was not good at this game.

"Hey Dudley how about I try." Asked Lucy stepping forward.

"Ok I guess but if you can't do it. I _will_ win it for you."

"Fine." On her first attempted she got it.

"Thanks Dudley."

"But I didn't do anything you won it."

"But without you it wouldn't have been moved in to a good position for me to get it." She lied to try and make him feel better.

"Do you think so" he asked frowning

"Defiantly."

Luckily His mom came right then. Then they all headed back to the house.


End file.
